


Happy Birthday Baby

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: Orlando’s having a birthdayOriginally posted at LiveJournal 5/2006





	Happy Birthday Baby

Happy Birthday, Baby  
Author: Carol   
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando  
Disclaimer: I don't know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own curved little mind  
Warnings: Sex, like that’s a bad thing.  
Beta: The wonderful ~N, who gently prods me and gives me the best inspiration.  
Summary: Orlando’s having a birthday  
Originally posted at LiveJournal 5/2006

 

Viggo smiled as Orlando led the last of the invited guests into the living room. It wasn’t often that they were able to have all their friends gathered together in the same place at the same time. Seeing the Fellowship together, along with other friends they’d made over the years filming, was a special treat. But then again, today was a special day. Not every day that one of them had a birthday, or that they could be together to celebrate.

The evening was spent visiting, eating, and drinking. Both Viggo and Orlando wandered around through the assembled group, making sure everyone was having a good time. As the evening wore down, Orlando excused himself and slipped off by himself. He had a surprise planned, and he needed to get ready. He’d enlisted Liv to help him, and once he was ready, Liv got everyone to settle down.

Lowering the lights slightly, and starting some seductive music, she moved to sit on the arm of Viggo’s chair, waiting for Orlando’s entrance. She wasn’t entirely sure what he had planned, but she had seen the outfit and helped pick the music. She just hoped that Viggo saw the humor and was all right with everything.

As the assembled group sat watching, Orlando made his entrance. He moved slowly and sinuously into the room, his body swaying to the music. Everyone sat in silent amazement as Orlando danced, obviously only for Viggo. And dressed in nothing but a black silk G-string, diamond studded collar, and black feather boa. As he gyrated, leaning over Viggo at times and then pulling away, he hoped that his surprise was to Viggo’s liking. Viggo sat quietly, a small smile on his lips, as he watched his seductive lover entice everyone. He wasn’t exactly happy about the evening’s entertainment, but he’d wait until they were alone to say anything.

As the song ended, Orlando leaned over to kiss Viggo, displaying his bottom for all their friends to see. Viggo returned the kiss, and then suggested that maybe Orlando should put on his robe. Orlando stood, blushing when he realized the show he’d just put on that he hadn’t intended. As he turned towards their room, Liv started clapping, and the others joined in.

Viggo decided this might be a good time to refresh everyone’s drinks, and get things moving back to a more normal pace. Orlando returned, wrapped in a large robe, and visited with everyone for a bit, being ribbed by a few, and teased about how lucky Viggo was by others.

Finally, after a little longer, the party broke up, and the guests slowly left. As they waved goodbye to the last of them and shut the door, Viggo grabbed the back of Orlando’s hair. Pulling him around to face him, he growled that Orlando had been a very bad boy, and that he needed to be taught a lesson after the show he’d put on.

Dragging Orlando to their room, Viggo shoved his younger lover onto the bed, grabbing the boa from where it had been draped over a chair, and tying Orlando’s wrists to the headboard. Orlando tried talking to Viggo, but the more he said, the angrier Viggo became. He warned Orlando that if he couldn’t be quiet and take his punishment like a man, that Viggo would have to gag him. Orlando nodded, eyes getting larger with each passing minute. He had no idea what Viggo had planned for him, but he knew that tone of voice, and wasn’t going to do anything to upset Viggo further.

Viggo paced around the bed, ranting at Orlando about how his dress and actions weren’t appropriate, how embarrassed Viggo had felt, all their friends seeing Orlando virtually naked. All the while he moved about the room, Viggo was peeling off his clothing until he was naked himself. Turning to Orlando, he told the frightened looking young man that he needed to be punished.

Going through the toy drawer, Viggo stalked back to the bed, glaring at Orlando. Dropping the few things he held in his hands onto the bed, Viggo placed a cock ring on Orlando. He didn’t want him to enjoy what was going to happen unless Viggo decided he could. Picking up the small crop he’d brought with him, Viggo tapped it against his hands, heightening Orlando’s apprehension over what exactly Viggo planned to do to him. Raising the crop, Viggo brought it down firmly across the tops of Orlando’s thighs, first one then the other. Orlando cried out at the sudden pain. Viggo interspersed the lashing, hitting across the young mans body in soft but solid strikes, while berating him for his actions. And while Orlando hurt from the beating, he also found it strangely arousing. Soon, instead of just cries of pain, there were also moans of desire.

Viggo didn’t continue very long, not wanting to really hurt Orlando as much as teach him a lesson. At the sounds coming from Orlando, and the obvious enjoyment he was receiving from the harsh treatment, Viggo dropped the crop. He, himself, was so stimulated, he was dripping precum across the edge of the sheets.

Grabbing the bottle of lube from the bed, he spread Orlando’s legs, kneeling between his thighs. Popping the top of the bottle open he coated his fingers with the viscous liquid. Pulling Orlando’s legs up to rest on his shoulders, Viggo slid his hand between the sweaty cheeks and ran his fingers up the crease, finding and circling Orlando’s clenching hole. Without waiting for Orlando to relax, Viggo plunged two fingers into the tight portal, causing Orlando to arch and attempt to flinch away from the uncomfortable invasion. Viggo placed his free hand on Orlando’s hip, holding him down as he made quick work of preparing him. Pulling his slick fingers from the twitching opening, Viggo slathered his aching cock with the cool fluid and, grasping Orlando’s hips to steady them both, plunged his turgid shaft into the glistening opening. Setting a hard and brutal pace, Viggo rammed repeatedly into Orlando, thrilling in the hot tight channel flexing around him. Orlando wasn’t able to move, held in Viggo’s vice-like grip, but he struggled to meet every movement, his cock held captive by the tight strap but still dribbling milky fluid onto his stomach. It didn’t take long, what with the earlier visual stimulation of Orlando nearly naked in front of their friends, the punishment he’d administered, and the tightness gripping his shaft. Viggo fell over the edge, painting Orlando’s insides with his seed.

Gasping for breath, Viggo sat back on his heels for a moment before lowering Orlando’s legs from his shoulders and leaning down to lick at the small welts adorning his loves body, trying to soothe away the sting they must be causing. Orlando whimpered at the sensation of Viggo’s wet tongue, arching into the caresses. Viggo moved rapidly down Orlando’s body, alternating between lapping at his flesh and blowing a soft stream of air against the damp skin. Stopping over the straining erection, Viggo grinned, glanced up at Orlando, and swallowed the leaking shaft in one swift move. Orlando screamed, arching up into the hot wet chamber, flexing his hips, begging for release. Viggo worked the swollen cock, sucking, swirling his tongue about the head, teasing the leaking slit, until Orlando was a quivering mass. Finally, Viggo slid his mouth up, leaving only the head in his mouth, and popped the cock ring off, sucking hard. Orlando moaned loudly, thrusting up one last time and emptying everything his aching balls held down Viggo’s throat. Viggo swallowed everything Orlando had to give, milking the softening shaft and prolonging Orlando’s pleasure.

Finally, letting the flaccid cock slip from his lips, Viggo moved up to lie beside Orlando, gathering the sated man into his arms and placing gentle kisses across the top of his head.

“Was that what you wanted, angel?”

“Mmmmm was perfect,” Orlando sighed.

“You were so sexy, dressed like that. It was so hard to sit there and watch you and not just drag you to our room in front of everyone.”

“Thank you for letting me have all this, love. You’ve made me very happy.”

“Anything for you, angel. Happy birthday, baby.”

~end


End file.
